You're Beautiful
by EmptyBliss x3x
Summary: Harry and Draco, as adults living on their own after Hogwarts, are together. Lovely winter's day to spend with the one you love... Fluffy OneShot. Enjoy!


**ok i know i already have a story goin' on - Some Say - read it - but this just popped out nowhere. i guess the snow inspired me...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, DRACO MALFOY, OR ANYTHING RELATED TO THE ORIGINAL PLOT. I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT AND THE STORYLINE.**

**the song in here has been altered only by a few words. i dont own that either!**

**this story, like my other one, has a song as a theme-setter. its there to set the mood, and i promise good. this storys for all the fluff lovers out there! enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: You're Beautiful**

**My life is brilliant**

**My life is brilliant**

**My love is pure**

**I saw an angel**

**Of that I'm sure**

**He smiled at me on the subway**

**He was with another man**

**But I won't lose no sleep on that**

**'Cause I've got a plan**

Harry watched the snow fall gracefully from his apartment buliding window. It was a very entrancing sight, in wizarding London. The snow was pure white, and was the big, puffy kind that you just loved to watch fall from the endless sky.

Harry sighed. If only Draco was around to see this beauty.

He turned around at the sound of the doorbell ringing. _'Is Draco here already? It's only 10 a.m!'_ Harry hurried to get to the door, only to fall very gracelessly off his window seat. Harry limped to the door.

He peered through the window at the top. At 6'2, Harry was more than able to cleary see Draco's snow covered form waiting just outside the door. Harry smiled; he'd been waiting for this all morning.

Harry threw open the door, and Draco grinned. "Hey, baby!" They hugged, then Harry kissed Draco on the cheek. No need to give the neighbors a show...

Hary blushed, because as soon as he had pulled away fron Draco, he had kissed Harry full on the lips. Harry didn't have it in him to pull away, so he let Draco have his way with him. Draco's lips were full and soft; and Harry would make sure that they'd be well red after he was done.

After two sweet, long moments, Draco pulled away. "Let's go inside, shall we?" Harry nodded.

"Was it really cold walking over here? I'll go get some hot cider.."

Draco nodded his consent, and took off his soft black coat. "Should I just hang this in the closet?"

Harry looked over his shoulder. "Yeah."

Draco smirked. "Nice ass, Harry!" Although Draco didn't see, Harry blushed worse than before. "Same to you, Dray."

Draco walked to the living room and sat down. Harry's apartment, while clean, always looked somewhat messy. Right now, for instance, the floor was spotlessly clean, but the coffee table was littered with Harry's beloved books. It was truly adorable.

The sofas were Draco's favorite feature of he room; they were creamy white and leather. Draco remembered the first time he and Harry had kissed, right there on that couch. Harry had been so nervous. Draco smiled at the feelings the cherished memory gave him.

Harry rushed in, as usually with the oh-so-adorable nervous look on his face. "Baby, you burned yourself again, didn't you?" Harry flushed. "Maybe..."

"Let me see it." Harry looked sheepish as he showed his index finger to Draco. There was a tiny burn mark on the tip. Draco smiled; Harry was so cute when he did that. In fact, Draco couldn't think of a time when Harry didn't look cute.

"Poor Harry...", whispered Draco. He ran his fingers across Harry's burnt finger, and massaged the burn. "Does that feel better, baby?" Harry sighed contentedly. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Let's drink the cider, Dray. It's getting cold." Draco pouted. "Fine." Harry took Draco's hands in his and led him to the couch. Insteda of him sitting on a separate cushion, Draco sat in Harry's lap. Harry smiled; he loved when Draco showed his cuddly side.

"Let's get down to business. Why did you ask me here, babe?"

Harry shrugged, which was rather difficult seeing and Draco was leaning against his shoulder. "I know how much you hate watching the snow alone. So I invited you over. I thought we could just cuddle for a bit," Harry finished, feeling bashful.

Draco beamed. "I love cuddling. And kissing..." He turned in his seat, facing Harry. "Kiss me, Harry."

Harry's only answer was to comply and plant his lips firmly on Draco's. They both smiled against each other, enjoying the taste. Draco wound his hand around Harry's neck bringing him closer, as Harry latched his arms firmly around Draco's waist. Harry laid down, and brought his love with him. He pried Draco's lips open with his tongue, and Draco willingly obliged. Their tongues danced together, creating a sweet and beautiful harmony. Draco tempted and teased Harry, running his hands down Harry's broad, muscular chest and stomach. Harry moaned and ran his hands through Draco's long hair.

Draco sat up, straddling Harry's waist. "Harry..guess what.."

"What, Dray?" Harry was quite surprised at the change in action on Draco's part. Harry swore in his head; if Draco told him he won the lottery again by 'sheer luck', he'd get spanked.

"I love you, Harry. You're beautiful." Draco was flushed. He'd never said those words before.

Harry's mouth dropped open from the shock. Draco loved him! This was the best day ever!

"I love you too, Dray, so much more than you'd ever know."

Draco grinned. "Show me you love me, Harry."

Harry complied, and kissed Draco without mercy. Needless to say, the cider was forgotten.

**You're beautiful, you're beautiful**

**You're beautiful it's true**

**I saw your face in a crowded place**

**And I don't know what to do**

**Cause I'll never be with you**

**and...end! that was sooooo sweet! at least i think so...dont you though? awwwwwwwwwww! **

**i love you too draco! kiss me too!**

**also i was thinking of turning this into an actualy story, but im not sure...reviews help make the decision!**

**seriously, folks, do you wanna read more of this? tell me why/why not (how could you not, though?)**

**XPrettyInPunkX**


End file.
